Veni, Vidi, Vici
Category:AlliancesCategory:Multi-Colored team alliances Cybernations Forum Announcements 1. Declaration of Existence - 1 December 2008 2. United Purple Nations protectorate - 1 December 2008 3. Ascension merging into Veni, Vidi, Vici - 12 December 2008 4. PIAT with OAD with the New Roman Military - 17 January 2009 5. Merger with UNCE and Crimson Brigade to form Another Alliance - 14 February 2009 Charter Introduction Veni, Vidi, Vici is an alliance based on the principles of the old Roman empire. We recognize their superiority and influence in military, economic and cultural area's, building up a solid empire for many hundreds of years. This alliance is founded to escape from the large alliances and to get back to the fundamentals of brotherhood, friends banding together. We are an alliance based on the principles of quality of members before quantity. With this we mean that we value the relations with every member and that we focus more on making our nations as strong as possible and our rulers as wise as possible instead of actively recruiting as many nations possible. We rather be an alliance with few members where everyone knows everyone then an alliance where many people don't know each other because of the large number of nations. Veni, Vidi, Vici is an open alliance, which means anyone may apply to join. Once someone has been officially made a member, he/she must follow the Alliance's guidelines to maintain their membership. Table of Contents I: Membership II: Standard of Behavior and Conduct III: Elections and Government positions IV: War and Defense V: Amendments VI: Elastic Clause Section I: Membership I: Any nation may join Veni, Vidi, Vici as long as they are fully willing to follow the charter. In special cases dual alliance membership is accepted, but this has to be agreed by a majority vote of the Emperor, General and Consuls. To join the alliance a member has to sign up and fill in the following information: Nation Ruler: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Nation Color Sphere: Link to Nation: Previous Alliance(s): Recruited by Anyone?: Currently Involved in Any Wars?: Reason for joining/other information: II: Veni, Vidi, Vici has the ability to freeze an application by the discretion of either the Emperor, General, Censor or any of the Consuls. If happened, the matter will be discussed with the ruler of the applying nation. The decision to turn down an application is definitive when a majority of the Emperor, the General and the Consuls is against the joining of the applying nation. III: Members must uphold the Veni, Vidi, Vici Standard of Behavior and Conduct. IV: Veni, Vidi, Vici currently doesn't have an official Color Sphere, Nations are free to be on whatever Color Sphere they want. If in the future an official Color Sphere will be chosen, the Nations are allowed to stay on other Color Sphere's. If then wanting to change to the official Color Sphere, the alliance will help to make a trade circle. V: If the ruler has gone trough a Veni, Vidi, Vici nation building program, the ruler must send out at least the same amount of money as bank to nations participating in the nation building program during their membership. There is no time frame for this. VI: If the ruler fails to follow this charter, the Emperor, General, the Censor and Consuls may decide in a majority vote for expulsion of the ruler and nation from Veni, Vidi, Vici. In case of treason, the Emperor, General, Censor and Consuls may decide on further punishments. Section II: Standard of Behavior and Conduct I: Members shall be courteous, polite, and remain professional as much as possible while participating in but not limited to the following scenarios: PM's, forum discussions/replies, aid/trade agreements, voting, and/or in times of war. Each member is a representative of the Veni, Vidi, Vici Alliance. The manner in which a member conducts himself/herself may reflect upon the alliance as a whole. Avoiding misunderstandings and misgivings may very well mean avoiding the severity of repercussions which could bring forth the loss of the alliance's participation in diplomatic and political Accords, Treaties, Unities, and may indeed prevent any unnecessary wars. II: Members are encouraged to refrain from profane language while engaged in correspondence with outside persons. Veni, Vidi, Vici does not necessarily condemn the use of profanity and the like, but feel this type of dialogue and language should be kept fairly clean. III: Members who post topics and/or replies within the Alliances' forums and/or send in game messages shall be advised, all verbage and/or word usage in ALL CAPS is considered YELLING! This form of communication should be used cautiously and should only be used on an as needed basis, where applicable to the specific situation. The placement of hyper links, the name of a nation's leader, a nation's capital, and a nation's name are a few of the exceptions. Section III: Elections and Government positions I: The Veni, Vidi, Vici government is build up from multiple components, both elected and non elected. The non elected positions consists of the Emperor, the General, the Censor and the Prefects. The elected positions are the positions of Consul. The elections for Consul will be held once per two months. Every member of good standing is allowed to sign up for a Consul position. The sign up period will start one week before the ending of the Consul cycle and will run for three days. After this there will be four days of voting after which the person with the highest number of votes will win the election. II: The Emperor. It is a non elected position that will remain until the Emperor chooses to step down. Removal from the charter of this position is only possible with the acceptance of the Emperor himself. If the Emperor chooses to step down he may choose his own successor. The Emperor is the supreme ruler of Veni, Vidi, Vici, he is the head of the government and is responsible for representing Veni, Vidi, Vici in international negotiations, coordinating the rest of the government, see too enforcement of the Charter and making the final decisions in regards to alliance affairs. "Remember, Roman, that it is for thee to rule the nations. This shall be thy task, to impose the ways of peace, to spare the vanquished, and to tame the proud by war."—Virgil's Aeneid III: The General. It is a non elected position that will remain until the General chooses to step down. Removal from the charter of this position is only possible with the acceptance of both the Emperor and the General himself. If the General chooses to step down he may choose his own successor. The General is the leader of the Veni, Vidi, Vici military and is responsible for the leading and training of the military. He works together with the Consuls on all area's that has a military interest, from choosing which nations to build up and train for war till making military plans. A close cooperation will exist with the Consul of War. IV: The Censor. It is a non elected position that will remain until the Censor chooses to step down. Removal from the charter of this position is only possible with the acceptance of both the Emperor and the Censor himself. If the Censor chooses to step down he may choose his own successor. The Censor is the leader of the Veni, Vidi, Vici internal affairs and is responsible for the wellbeing of the members. He works together with the Consuls on all area's that has an internal interest, from choosing which nations to build up till educating members . A close cooperation will exist with the Consul of Internal Affairs. V: The Consuls. It is an elected position that will be held till the next election or until the Consul chooses to step down. If the Consul chooses to step down he may put forward a successor on which the Emperor and General will make a decision. Veni, Vidi, Vici has the following Consuls: Consul of Foreign Affairs; Consul of Internal Affairs; Consul of Economics; Consul of Recruitment; Consul of War. VI: The Consul of Foreign Affairs. The Consul will establish and maintain diplomatic contacts with other alliances, sharing information with both the rest of the government as with allies and looking over the foreign interests of Veni, Vidi, Vici. VII: The Consul or Internal Affairs. The Consul, together with the Censor, is responsible for looking over the members of Veni, Vidi, Vici, taking care of the general internal issues, education of members in multiple area's, recruiting, alliance guidelines, and the application process. VIII: The Consul of Economics. The Consul will take care of the banking nations in the alliance, supervise nation building programs, organizing aid in times of need, helps with setting up tech trades, laying contacts with other alliance's for that and with trades on the alliance's Color Sphere. IX: The Consul of Recruitment. The Consul is the main force behind the recruitment of new members into Veni, Vidi, Vici. Efforts will mainly focus on members with experience as well as recruit new promising nations that we can build up. X: The Consul of War. The Consul, together with the General, is responsible for the Veni, Vidi, Vici military, he assigns squad leaders, monitors wars in CN, clears tech raids, deal with attacks on our nations and organizes the military. XI: The Prefects. It is a non elected position that will act as a deputy or a special interest post under the Consuls. A Prefect position can be made by the discretion of the Consuls and it is a position that will last until the next election or until the Prefect chooses to step down. Prefects will help the Consuls in their work and will have as much responsibility as the Consuls give them. XII: Any Consul is allowed to create a special interest group where any member can sign up for. Special interest groups can either be recruiters, diplomats, banks or anything related. XIII: If for any of the Consul positions no Veni, Vidi, Vici member is running, the Emperor, General, Censor and remaining Consuls may decide to pick a member or divide the responsibilities between themselves. XIV: Any member of good standing can level impeachment charges on a Consul, Prefect or other appointed position. From this point the member will have 48 hours to present evidence and convince fellow Veni, Vidi, Vici members to vote no confidence in the person charged. If the person is to be successfully removed from office a 51% majority vote of the entire alliance is required. Section IV: War and Defense I: The primary concern of Veni, Vidi, Vici is the protection of each nation within the alliance itself. All nations are required to come to the defense of an alliance member and to the Veni, Vidi, Vici allies if requested by either the Emperor, the General, the Consul of War or a potential Prefect of War. However, it is recommended a peaceful solution be sought out as soon as possible before the aggressive nation is hammered into the ground. II: The Veni, Vidi, Vici Alliance does not allow its rulers to raid and spy on other nations. If a member does attack a nation and violate this charter with its attack, Veni, Vidi, Vici will not help the nation financial or military. If involved in an unallowed attack, the General or the Consul of War may order the ruler to offer peace and pay reparations to the attacked nation. III: A full alliance war can only take place after a vote by the Veni, Vidi, Vici Emperor, General and Consuls in an offensive situation or a deceleration of war on a Veni, Vidi, Vici ally. The Veni, Vidi, Vici vote will require a 66% majority vote from the active Government members. IV: The use of nuclear weapons as a first strike is not allowed, unless a majority vote has taken place with the Emperor, General and Consuls. If a Veni, Vidi, Vici member has been attacked by a nuclear attack, the ruler is allowed to strike the nation back with nuclear weapons. Section V: Amendments I: All Articles may be amended at any time. Any member may submit an amendment on the Veni, Vidi, Vici members forum. The submitted amendment must be discussed on for at least three days, after which the person who submitted the amendment may call a vote. The period in which can be voted is a period of four days after which 67% of the voting members must have voted for amending the revision before it can be implanted. Section VI: Elastic Clause I: Anything not specifically outlined is assumed to be allowed until either the Emperor, General or Consul on the specific area prohibits it. Treaties